


It's Almost Halloween

by witnessfortheprosecution



Series: Writings from Tumblr [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Shenanigans, Haunted Houses, Logan is fearless, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of gore, patton is adorable, psych patients, songfic (kinda), well it's a hosptial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnessfortheprosecution/pseuds/witnessfortheprosecution
Summary: Roman and Virgil are working a haunted house and Logan and Patton go to support them. Patton is afraid of everything, Logan is afraid of nothing.





	It's Almost Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> This fic I originally posted on my Tumblr for the Emo Song Prompt Challenge, where you take a song and work some of the lyrics into the fic. The lyrics added may seems a bit odd, but it never becomes abstruse.

Patton squealed and Logan parked the in the makeshift gravel parking lot and Patton unbuckled and leapt out of the car before Logan even took his keys out of the ignition.  

 

“Patton, please wait,” Logan cautioned, “I am the one with the tickets,”

 

He huffed and made his way back to his boyfriend, hugging his left arm as they walked, “Sorry Lo, I am just so excited for this haunted house. Roman is going to do such a great job,”

 

Logan sighed, “Yes, Roman is a talented actor, so I am sure he will do an adequate job,” Logan softly kissed the top of the shorter man’s curls as they walked up to the ticket taker, ripping the tickets in half whilst in character.

 

“I do not know why I have to participate in these absurdities,” Logan stood in line and Patton untangled himself from Logan’s slender arm.

 

“We are here to support Roman. And Virgil, he is the one running the sound effects for the attractions,” Patton told.

 

“Joy,” Logan deadpanned. They approached closer to the ticket taker as the sky turned a nice golden and orange color, beautifully complementing the falling leaves in their wake towards the house. “I do not agree to participate in these absurdities,” He repeated.

 

Patton huffed, “Well you agreed to date me and I wanted to go. And isn’t making me happy reason enough,”

 

Logan looked down at Patton’s pleading eyes. His already wide green eyes accentuated with his round rimmed glasses. Logan couldn’t help but have his expression crack at Patton’s adorable shtick.

 

“Fine, I will attempt to have a good time for you. But I refuse to pretend to be scared for the actors like Roman requested,”

 

“You do not have to pretend,” Said the ticket-taker, dressed in a low, graveling voice, “It’s almost Halloween,” The ticket-taker shouted so the line would hear, “Everybody scream! It’s almost Halloween!”

 

The line erupted into a ear splitting shriek, and Logan just rubbed his temples in response.

 

“Have fun in there..” He handed them back their ticket stubs, “If you dare,”

 

Patton bubbled, “We will!” and the same time Logan droned, “We won’t,” Patton gave him a harsh glare and Logan flashed a small smile at the man, thanking him as they went into the park.

 

The park had 3 separate haunted houses ‘experiences’ you could go through, but Logan and Patton were only going through the _Haunted Hospital_ experience, which is what Roman and Virgil were working.

 

They waited in line making easy conversation, Logan explaining in detail the psychology behind the ‘fight, flight, or freeze’ response present and humans, and Patton asking if he could hold Logan’s hand because he was already scared.

 

“You are ridiculous,” He gripped Patton’s hand and he giggled and the pair (along with 5 other people) entered the haunted hospital as a very friendly psych patient explained the rules (ei. Don’t touch the actors, emergency exits are on every floor, keep the line moving).

 

They entered the first floors, the pair at the very back of the line. Patton gripping Logan’s hand very tightly as the actors did their best to moan and groan and scare the party involved. They scared half of the party, but the other, taller half remained ever so stoic. The walked up the stairs to the second floor, where they were surrounded by dismembered arms and legs and many patients in what looks like a failed surgery.

 

“Did you get your shots this year, sweetie?” A nurse whispered-shouted in Logan’s ear and snapped her latex glove very aggressively, which left Logan unfazed, on the other hand, Patton yelped quite loudly as automated thunder rolled in the background.

 

Logan turned to Patton, “Seriously, that scared you?”

 

Patton shook his head, shaking slightly as they made their way off that floor and up to the next, “I have always been frightened by the sound of rubber,”

 

“The _sound_ of rubber? Really?”

 

“Don’t be like that,” They waited on the steps for the door to open to the next level, “Isn’t there anything you are afraid of?”

 

Logan shrugged, “Maybe seeing a devil in the corner in candy apple red; but in general I am fearless, and therefore powerful,”

 

They entered the third floor when they were greeted by manic hair and loud screams from the actors dressed as psych patients. A couple were singing songs from the great American Songbook and coloring the wall, which Logan had to admit was quite creepy.

 

The two were almost out of the room, Patton shaking in his boots and Logan bored, when a patient came up behind them, holding a chainsaw , “And now we're gonna teach you to do the trick or treat!” He laughed and turned it on, laughing maniacally.

  
Patton screamed and jumped behind Logan, who was now standing between Patton and the chainsaw, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, that didn’t scare you?” Patton asked, shocked.

 

“There is no chain on that chainsaw, it cannot hurt me,”

 

The actor turned of the chainsaw and sulked away and Patton moved out from behind Logan.

 

“The only scary thing here is the gross misrepresentation of mental illness,” Logan preached.

 

“Right? That is what I have been saying,” A familiar voice over the intercom said, and the two looked up at the sky and frowned.

 

“Virgil?” Patton asked. A door opened to the left of them (Patton jumping slightly) and Virgil came out of it, dressed in all black.

 

“Virgil, oh no, you are ruining the great immersion,” Logan straight-faced and Virgil rolled his eyes.

 

“What you said, Logan, is what I have been telling the director of this whole thing, but I am a techie so they won’t listen to me, I am glad I am not the only one who sees how damaging even small scale misrepresentations can be,” Logan held up his hand and they two high fived. “How is the hospital so far for ya? Scary?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Patton responded with, “Terrifying!” at the same time Logan said, “Not in the slightest,” which made Virgil chuckle heartily.

 

“I see you're really changing it up this year," Virgil chuckled to himself and pointed a thumb at the room he just came from, "I have to get back to it, but I’ll see you both at Roman’s tonight, yea?” The pair nodded and Virgil saluted at them and went back into the room.

 

They went through one final floor, which was a potpourri of everything they had already experienced mixed up in one final ball of scary. For Patton, at least. This floor did make Logan feel the most uneasy, but not scared.

 

“I can’t believe you didn't get scared by anything.” Patton moped as they made their way down the stairs, back out to the common area. “I’m sorry you didn’t have a good time and it was kind of a waste,”

 

Logan rolled his eyes, “I may have not gotten scared, but that does not mean I was not highly entertained. Besides, I got to spend time with you, Pat, and that is never a waste of my time,”

 

Patton squealed, “Awww, thank you Logan!”

 

“I do like Halloween though, so I am glad we are here,” Logan bopped his head to the song playing in the courtyard.

 

“The monster mash is playing, you’re moving to the beat, and you never dance!” Patton shimmied with excitement.

 

Logan smiled fondly at Patton and grabbed his hand, “C’mon, let me buy you a candy apple,”

 

The two stood in line, Patton animatedly talking about anything and anything that scared him and Logan listening with hearts in his eyes.

 

They were almost towards the front of the line when Logan felt cool metal pressed against his neck and heard a gravelly voice whisper in his ear, “Boo,”

 

Logan yelped and jumped away from the offending perpetrator, dropping the cash for the apple in the process. He looked and groaned as he saw Roman standing there, dressed as an undead doctor, clapping delightedly.

 

“Oh my, gosh! I got you, Logan! I actually got you!” Roman squealed with delight and held out a hand to high five Patton, who was equally excited.

 

Logan scoffed, “You barely got me,” He adjusted his glasses and smoothed out his clothes, trying to gain his composure back.

 

“You dropped all your money and yelled, I am chalking that up to a win,” Roman announced.

 

Patton gave him a disapproving look, “C’mon, let Roman have this one, do it for me,”

 

Logan groaned, “Fine. Roman, you did it. You scared me,”

 

Roman clapped his hands together and spun around, “I am so glad because I am supposed to be in there acting and left my post for this. See you tonight!” Roman yelled as he ran off.

 

Patton waved at him as he ran away then turned his attention to Logan, smiling widely.

 

“What?” Logan asked, fondly.

 

Patton said nothing as he giggled and hugged Logan, spinning him around in the process. Logan couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as he hugged Patton back. Yea, he loved Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics: It’s almost Halloween. Everybody scream! It’s almost Halloween!; Maybe seeing a devil in the corner in candy apple red; And now we're gonna teach you to do the trick or treat; The monster mash is playing, you’re moving to the beat. 
> 
> Follow me (and send me prompts) on Tumblr: thealphabetmurders


End file.
